Lullabye
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Just fluff...no yaoi. Jiraya sings for Naruto


**Moonwolf: **huh…I just wanted to write something fluffy…and not yaoi thought you can see It that way if you want to…anyhow I hope you like this!

* * *

Lullaby 

Jiraya smiled softly at the young blond before him, recalling another blond in the same position as the boy before him now. He gently scooped his arms under the whiskered boys back as he laid curled up on himself for heat. Naruto had once again, like his father before him fallen asleep while training "…you stupid little boy" he whispered tenderly as he cradled the small boy close to his own warm body. Naruto whimpered in his sleep and curled into Jiraya's heat, seeking it after falling asleep in the cold November night, sweating and panting from exhaustion.

And then the little idiot had gone and fallen asleep without anything but his flimsy jacket to cover himself and those ripped pants from to many battles. Jiraya bough him back to the camp they had set up many days ago to rest and relax from the world. He gently set down his precious bundle and thought he many times called him a brat or shoved him away he couldn't help the fond smile that cracked over his face as the young blond clung to his shirt.

He gently detangled the tan fingers clinging to his red vest but froze as Naruto started a whole new set of whimpers, these ones sounding more distressed then ever. He soothingly stroked his large hand over the sunny spikes on top of Naruto's head "shhhh it's alright… I'm right here" he murmured as he held Naruto close with his other arm. Naruto calmed slightly but his hands were still clenched in his vest.

Jiraya sighed and sat himself down properly before pulling the boy into his lap and rocking him back and forth and humming a soft tune. Naruto whimpered again and squirmed in his lap "d-don't go…" he muttered softly and Jiraya stopped to listen… to see if Naruto would say more, he almost wished he didn't "daddy…don't go…" the blond whimpered. The old man felt the air in his lungs freeze to ice and closed his eyes tightly, praying to something that even he was not sure of.

He opened his eyes slowly as he looked up at the twinkling stars, the fire light flickering over his face and showing how old he had truly become as the wrinkles became apparent. He was the only one from team sannin that did not hide them and he felt no shame, it showed he had experience but as he looked down on the boy on his lap, he couldn't help but feel helpless.

Then her remembered…he remembered a song that Kushina and Minato used to sing to her stomach as they waited for Naruto to be born. He gave it a shoot and cleared his throat embarrass by his own singing voice, though Minato used to say it was quite pleasant. He started to sing softly.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight  
_Naruto's brow furrowed as he heard the soothing tones from his teacher, one of the few constant caregivers he had since meeting him. It made Jiraya smile as Naruto stilled his squirming and whimpering so he went on, not sure if it was the song itself that stilled him or if it was his voice.

_  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
_

The toad sannin had been surprised when tears slid down Naruto's cheeks and stopped his singing, but the moment he did Naruto started to trash in his arms so he made quick amends. he sang with somewhat cracked voice when he noticed the small smile on Naruto's face, both surprised and pleased. Naruto must have subconscious recognised the song!

_  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight _

The wind was blowing softly through the bare trees around them and the fire was cracking softly, almost like they were helping Jiraya out with tunes to the song he was singing to one of Konoha's most beloved leafs. Even if the village could not see it Jiraya could, Naruto would one day show them all what he was made of…the true burning will of Konoha that shined in his sky blue eyes everything it seemed that the fight was to big for the 'dobe' of the class…the failure. Well guess what Konoha, Jiraya to had been a failure and he always came out on top!

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight  
_

Yes…once he to had someone to pick him up from falling…once he to had feared the bogyman under his bed would come out and get him… thought he still believed that when he got put on a genin team. He just never showed his team how scared he was of the dark. But Sarutobi sensei had known… he had come that night so long ago when Jiraya had to sleep in a tent alone and just sat by his side, patting his thigh for Jiraya to lay his head "it'll be okay child…you'll see" he had said. And Jiraya had believed him, had let Sarutobi sensei coax him to lay his head on the orders thigh. He never been more thankful for his sensei then just then.

_  
Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
_

Yes…. In the morning everything was different but his sensei…his sensei had stayed the same comforting presence. And he would be the same for Naruto as he felt the small boy stilling against him, his heartbeat that had been erratic calming and his noises all but disappearing apart from the slow breathing and sounds of deep sleep. It made Jiraya smile and wipe away the tears that had come from Naruto's eyes as he sang the three last lines of the song, amazed that he had remembered the old song.

_  
Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning _

Naruto pressed his face against Jiraya's vest and the whispered word made Jiraya almost cry as he could hear it even thought it was muffled by cloth "dad…" the white haired man slowly lent back towards a three trunk, resting against it as he pushed a log into the fire with his foot. He looked at the spiky blond head buried in his chest, yeah…he could be a dad for a while, he guessed as he tipped his head towards the sky and closed his eyes, missing two starts twinkling blue like two very familiar eyes he had once trained.

**Morning**

Naruto looked from the new clothes to Jiraya who was calmly smoking his pipe "…for me?" he questioned and the older male nodded "I felt you needed it… your own is getting very flimsy and ripped" he said casually. Naruto grinned wildly before grabbing the orange and black bundle, but he quickly pressed a kiss to the sannins cheek before jumping behind a bush to change. Jiraya chuckled to himself and wondered when he would do the same as he had done with the blonds old man…give him the flamed cloak. He smirked, the council was going to have a aneurisms if he did… that thought really tempted him but for now…the jumpsuit would do.

* * *

AN: the song is **Vienna Teng Lullabye For A Stormy Night **you can look it up on youtube. Please R&R


End file.
